As various electronic devices, such as a smart phone, a tablet PC, a portable multimedia player (PMP), a personal digital assistant (PDA), a laptop personal computer (PC) and a wearable device, come into use, various wireless communication technologies supporting communication between the electronic devices are being developed.
In such wireless communication technologies, an implementation in a mmWave band (e.g., 28 GHz or 60 GHz band) is taken into consideration in order to satisfy the demand for increasing wireless data traffic and achieve a high data transfer rate.
Communication in the mmWave band has an advantage in that it can support a fast transmission speed, but may have a great propagation path loss because signal attenuation becomes severe and transparency becomes weak due to reduced intensity of a radio wave according to the distance as the frequency becomes high.
An electronic device supporting wireless communication in the mmWave band may support directional wireless communication based on the beamforming technology.
If an obstacle is present between devices performing wireless communication although they support directional wireless communication, a mmWave radio signal may not transmit the obstacle.
Accordingly, in such wireless communication in the mmWave band, it may be necessary to identify whether a communication environment between devices is a line of sight (LoS) environment.